Living a Death
by LParkGurl14
Summary: After Shattered Mirror Christopher and Nissa leave town and start a new life. New people will come and old people have followed them. What will await them?
1. A New Place to Call Home

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends.

* * *

_

**Summary up until the start of the story**

Christopher wasn't able to take the pain of not being with Sarah. He knew that with her new "life" and what she needed to do to live up to the Vida name, she couldn't be with him. So after she had left him that night he talked to Nissa about leaving town. Christopher wanted a new start and he didn't want to leave his sister alone with his twin, Nikolas. Nissa told him if that would make him better then it was off to a new plave with some new faces.

* * *

**A New Place to Call Home**

Christopher and Nissa wanted around going from place to place not knowing what to expect. They soon found themselves in a small place that was to their pleasing. They wanted to go to a place where no one knew them and that wasn't so bright and cheery 24/7.

"Heh…I guess we should call this place home," said Nissa as she looked at Christopher.

"I guess so. Hmm…we should check out for a place to sleep and see what the new school is like."

They might be vampires but they wished to live "normal" lives. That was the only way they could ever try to keep their humanity. It is tough being a "nice" vampire (as in a vampire that isn't blood thirsty and wants to rule the world) in a world run by humans.

"I hope that things are good for us here. I don't want to run into any vampires that kill anyone helpless."

What Nissa really meant by that statement is that the _vampire_ would be someone like Sarah and the _helpless_ would be Christopher. She loved her brother to much for him to have his heart shredded in a blender once again.

Christopher looked at her strangely.

"You do remember that we are vampires. I can hear your thoughts. I won't get hurt again. Plus she will be in my heart even if she isn't with me."

This time Nissa put a strong block on her thoughts, _well then why did you leave town then, Mr. I Will BeA Hopeless Romantic Forever._

"Nissa...I know what you are thinking and I am not a hopeless romantic," said Christopher as he walks down the sidewalk to an apartment for rent.

"Stop reading my thought! You know I hate when you tear down my blocks," said Nissa with a little bit of an attitude.

"Nis, Nis...you moved your lips do I didn't have to read your thoughts.

"Ugh...I hate being called Nis Nis...you always know what make me agitated! Stop..."

Nissa followed her brother to the apartment for rent. She was relieved that there was actually a place there that they could afford for now.

* * *

Christopher and Nissa looked around their one bedroom apartment and looked at each other.

"Nissa you can take the bedroom and I will sleep on what is left of the couch."

"Good because I wasn't going to sleep on a thing that doesn't even look like a couch anymore."

"It isn't that bad..." He patted to top part of the couch and saw a couple of cockroaches pile out of it, "...heh...it puts a new meaning to roach coach."

He laughed a bit and then it was cut off by Nissa sigh.

"Brother...a joke isn't funny if you are the only one laughing at it. You are so corny at times."

Nissa took her bags to the bedroom and looked around.

"Well at least I have to floor...and...um...a floor"

She then pulled out her clothes and hung them in the closet. When she opened to closet door she had seen an itsy bitsy spider.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Christoper wasn't expecting to hear a scream but what happened next didn't really appear to him either.

Nissa ran out of the bedroom screaming her head off. She jumped into Christopher's arms and knocked him head first to the floor making him tumble over the couch.

"What the hell was that for?" He seemed so confuse and thought that she had seen a dead body or even worse something with light colors!

"A sppp...sppp..."

"Out with it. A what?"

"A sppp...sppp...spider!"

"A spider?" Christopher then tossed her off of him and layed on the couch. "Well I think tomorrow I should by some padding for the next spider you see. It hurts when you get scared and makes you seem like such a whimp."

Nissa then got up and took of her shoe.

"Good idea go kill the little pest."

She didn't kill the pest, she just slapped it around a little bit.

"Okay..." Nissa then whacked Christopher in the head about 7 times until he landed on the floor yet again.

"All better now."

* * *

**Author:  
Hey this is the first time I wrote a fanfic. Let me know what you think. It will get better I promise. I can get really detailed and some unexpected guests will arrive later on.**

**Read and review. I need some insight people.**


	2. First morning First memory

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_A thanks is in order to H. (the only person to review). I needed that bit of encouragement and it made me write the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

**First morning. First memory.  
**  
The next morning Christopher's head was killing him as if he was hit by a train. Considering he was a vampire his head will seem better later in the day. He then got up to see how Nissa was doing sleeping in the "spider infested" room.

When Christopher opened the door he had found Nissa sleeping in the cornor clinging to her shoe. It was quite funny seeing her like that because she usually presented herself as a fealess being. It would could to see she still kept her human fears after her change. He then walked closer to her to wake her up. It was 7a.m. and he didn't wasnt them to be late going to school.

"Nissa. Nissa," said Christopher as he was gently shaking her arm to see if she would get out of her 8 hour dream coma.

"Huh? What...another 5 minutes...mom..." said Nissa as she shifted in the cornor still clenching the shoe.

He walked out of the room and soon returned but not empty handed. He had a pan and a pot lid in his grip. He had wandered through the kitchen of something that could help her wake from the coma. Christopher also had a pot on his head to shield him from any blows to the head.

_**Bang! Clang! Crash! Boom!**_

It had sounded like a marching band was marching throughout the apartment. Then all of a sudden Nissa jumped sky high leaving her shoes behind. She was stuck on the ceiling and started yelling at Christopher.

"What the hell were you thinking? Don't ever scare me like that! If I wasn't stuck up here I would hit you. You so deserve it. Wait until I get down from here!" She said as her body swayed back and forth.

"Nissa I don't think nagging at me is going to get you down any faster. Now if you promise not to hurt me in anyway I will get you down."

"No! Ugh. Why must I have you as a brother. You are so childish. Now get me down from here I have to go to the bathroom really bad."

"Okay if you want it that way then I will see you when I get home from school. You should be safe up there and not get into any trouble," Christopher said as he walked out of the room.

"NO! Please come back. I mean it I really have to go to the bathroom. I won't hit you I swear on a red rose!" Nissa said as she pleaded and kicked trying not to think about the fact that she may soil herself.

"On a red rose? Okay I know when you are serious."

He let her down and the first thing she did was dart past him into the bathroom.

_Wow...she must have really needed to go. Maybe just maybe if she didn't go to the bathroom a lot she can try out for the track team._

"I heard that and I don't think that is very funny!"

* * *

Christopher and Nissa had got ready and went off to school. Dressing and acting the way they had both been feeling.

Nissa had been wearing a long black trench coat over a blood red V-neck t-shirt. She was also wearing her favorite black mini-skirt and blood red laced up heels. She thought the outfit wasn't to girly and wasn't to out of the ordinary. Nissa was a beautiful girl and she knew that she had to show the world.

Christopher's outfit was an outfit only he could ever pull off. He had ona velvet blue long sleeved shirt and it was form fitting along with looses black slacks. And to top off his attire he had black leather dress shoes. Nissa had picked out his outfit because, even though it was her brother, she knew he had a great appearance.

They both felt very confident and knew that once they got to school everyone would want to know who they were.

Thier first stop was to the attendence office to make sure all the paper work was filled out. "Everything is fine here. You can go to your homeroom and get the rest of your papers there. Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy our facilities," said a chubby blonde sitting behind a desk.

"Well that wasn't that hard," said Nissa trying to find their class.

"Nis, Nis...why did you lie and say that you were in my grade? I thought you would want to get out of here earlier then me," said Christopher a little confused.

"We are a team brother. Plus it is a new place and I don't want you to get into the wrong crowd."

"Nissa. You shouldn't be talking like that. I only got into a bad crowd when we were with Nikolas. I don't think I would like to do that again and half to leave yet another place."

They both stayed silent for a bit until Nissa saw the room number and opened the door.

* * *

Christopher and Nissa walked into the crowded classroom and found who they thought was the teacher.

"Ah...you must be Christopher and Nissa Ravena. Welcome to a class, I have some papers for you to have," said the skinny, plae teacher with dark black hair.

They had both sensed that the teacher was a vampire and they heard her think, _you are a vampire as well...heh...beware there aren't many of us here that are so kind. Welcome and I hope you both don't get hurt._

Nissa thought for the both of them, _we won't and if we get into trouble we know how to take care of ourselves so no need to worry._

She took the papers and gave Christopher his schedule. They found seats in the back right corner of the room and discussed their itineraries.

_We have all the same classes, except for Drama and Art IV. _

_We have some luck on our side Nissa._

_

* * *

_

The bell rang and everyone left the class in such a hurry that the desks were scattered. Christopher were off to thier classes one by one and bell by bell. They had the same schedule up until 8th periond. Christopher and Nissa went thier different ways,he wentto Art IV and she went to Drama. That is when he saw _her_ in his mind.

_"You know I can't survive and hunt the same way you do. Even if I could, I don't like to be dependent. Give me some time to find my own way to live. I don't hate you, Kristopher. I don't hate you or your brother. I'll miss you, Kristopher, but I can't stay here. For now at least."_

_Her _words were still ringing in his head and he felt tears make their way to his eyes. Only one hit the paper that was infront of him. The paper had a few drawings that he had made during the flashback. It had roses drawn around the edges of the paper one flowed into another and in the middles was a figure of a girl, no face and no specific features, just an outline.

_Sarah._

The bell had rang and he snapped out of his daze. Christopher had got up and met Nissa outside the building.

"So Christopher how was art? Did you do anything creative. You know hom much I love to look at your works or art. They are always so beautiful and descriptive," said Nissa eagerly.

"No..." he said trying to hide the sorrow he had from the flashback, "how was Drama? Did you start any storied or plays?"

"Nah...just sat there and watched a movie."

As they were walking home, Nissa looked at her brother and couldn't help noticing his eyes were a grayish black then his normal black color. She whispered under her breath, "he must be thinking about Sarah."

"Did you say something Niss?"

"No..."

Christopher and Nissa finally got home to their one bedroom apartment and felt at ease. Nissa went right to the bedroom to see if the mattress had been set up. Christopher just layed down on the ratty, old couch anddrifted into a shallow sleep.

Nissa walked out of theroom and saw him sleeping. She put a blanket over him and said to herself,"poorthing. I hope he gets better soon and doesn't get depressed even more thenbefore."

* * *

**Author:  
So how was that? I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I can't wait to see what happens next!  
Read and review please.**


	3. Dream of All Dreams

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends.

* * *

**Dream of All Dreams** _

**"No! SARAH! Don't!" **screamed Christopher as he rustled under the blanket.

"Christopher wake up! You are having a dream!" said Nissa as she was shaking him.

Christopher got up and sat upright. His forehead was covered in sweat and all he could do was look at Nissa. She looked into his eyes and saw the misery and horror that lingered in them.

"Are you okay? You were screaming and Sarah's name was mentioned."

"Yeah...I'm better now. It was just a dream so you don't need to worry about it," his calm tone was forced and Nissa could tell it was but didn't let him know that.

"Okay but if you need me I will be in the other room. Goodnight."

Nissa had left Christopher with his thoughts. He didn't know what to think about what he just saw.

He whispered to himself, "was that dream a sign or was I just so worried about Sarah that I made it all up?"

Christopher got up and threw on a shirt. He needed to get some air and think about the dream. He peaked into the bedroom and saw that Nissa was knocked out cold.

"I'll leave a note just in case she wakes up and gets worried," he said in a soft voice.

Then Christopher joted the note on a paper he found on the kitchen counter:

_Nissa,  
__  
I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk.  
I will be home soon and don't worry about me. _

See you later,  
Christopher

* * *

Leaving the paper on the couch, he left. Christopher didn't know the town well so he wandered. As he past the dimmed houses and stores he realized that for a small town there were a lot of people living there. He walked another five blocks and saw a bunch of teenagers smoking in the parking lot of some fast food chain. 

_Heh. People actually want to die before they are suppose to. _

He walked until he got to a large, overdone building. It was white and very authentic, Christopher never saw anything like it. He was intrigued by the buildings outward apperence and went inside. 

_Wow this is some library._

The shelves were packed with books from A to triple Z. He glanced at his watched and was surprised that a library would be open at3 a.m. Christopher saw what he thoughts was to be a librarian behind a desk. He walked towards her as she turned around. She had long, black, flowing hair that seemed to never end. The woman was petite and had some flare to her style wearing a dark purple shirt that seemed to be skin tight. Her pants were blacker then Christopher's eyes had ever been.

Christopher had reached the desk, "can you tell me why this library is opened so late? I thought regular libraries closed at midnight."

She looked at him and her jaw slightly dropped as she tried to speak. Nothing came out but a slight cough. Then se tried again, " hi I am Lily and thisis a witch craftlibrary."

For a split second, Christopher had a flashback to his dream.

_Christopher was walking holding a mysterious woman's hand. Then all of a sudden Sarah showed up and grabbed the woman. Sarah held the woman against her chest so Christopher could get a good look at what emotions she was going through. _

_"Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything to you!" said the woman pleading for her life._

_"Sarah? What are you doing here? Why did you take Lily hostage?" said Christopher as he tried to soak up what just occured._

_"Because I want to kill her. I have come back for you, my love. I want you by my side and so does Nikolas. I found myself thanks to your brother. Now come along with my Kristopher or this pretty little thing dies. Oh and by the way the name is Crimson now."_

_"My brother? You are associated with Nikolas?" said Christopher more confused then ever. His confusion turned into fury. He was mad at Sarah for joining Nikolas and mad at Nikolas for turning Sarah into Crimson._

_"No. Sarah! Don't!"_

_"My name isn't Sarah," said Crimson as she slit Lily's throat. Lily dropped to the floor bleeding uncontrollaby until she was no longer living._

_"I lovedwatching her suffer. If I knew killing the innocent would have been this fun I wouldn't havestarted along time ago."_

_

* * *

_"Are you okay sir?" asked Lily waving her hand trying to catch Christopher's attention. 

"Yea, sorry about that. I am Christopher," he said as he shook her hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you knew in town?"

"Yes and so is my sister. I am sorry but I must go. I hope to see you around later, bye," said Christopher as he left the library.

Lily looked at the door after he left and said, "I plan on it."

* * *

Christopher ran home as he tried to forget the dream. 

_Why is that dream haunting me and why is Lily and Sarah in it? I don't know what to think anymore. I am soworried and afraid that something is happening to Sarah. I have to get home and tell Nissa about this._

He finally got to the apartment and saw that Nissa was sitting on the couch.

"Nissa! I have to tell you something. I think Nikolas and Sarah are working together. Nissa! Nissa?"

Christopher walked to the front of the couch to see that Nissa's legs had been missing. He closed her eyes and laid her downon the couch.

"Sister. Wake up." he didn't get a response.

"Please wake up! Please!"

At this point his eyes were releasing his heart and soul. Christopher's face was sopping wet at the thought that his sister was gone forever.

"No you can't leave me you can't!"

Christopher carried Nissa to the library. Her blood had stained his clothes but he didn't care he just wanted his sister back. He busted open the doors and went right to the librarian.

"Lily! I need you to do a spell. My sister is rapidly dieing I need your help. Please!" he said franticly.

Lily saw the pain in his eyes and did what she could. She quickly searched for an all purpose heal spell.

"Conamerous, Adaptis, Healerath!"

There was a spark and a blast of smoke and a sudden gasp for air. The smoke cleared and Nissa was healed and trying to breathe.

"Oh thank you Lily. Nissa are you okay? Everything will be fine I am here." Christopher's pain turned to comfort and gratitude.

"What happened? Where am I and why are you covered in blood? Who is she? Why am I on a desk? What did you do Christopher?" Nissa wanted to know everything that happened.

"Nissa, I found you dieing on the couch when I got home. I carried you here to the library and Lily healed you. Do you remember anything that happened when I was gone?"

Lily just looked at the both of them and knew that something must have happened for Nissa to be hurt that bad. She just stood by and watched the two talk.

"No I don't remember anything...except...well...I don't know how to tell you this brother...I saw a girl that resembled Sarah. She looked exactly like her except for the color of her skin, her eyes, and her hair."

"So my dream was a premenition. Sarah is here. Now she goes by the name Crimson, the name Nikolas has given her."

Nissa was stunned to hear those words. She never thought that in amillion years Sarah would actually team up with Nikolas. She always thought that Sarah would still despise him and try to rip out his heart.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude but is there anything I can do to help you any further?" asked Lily as she helped Nissa off the desk and onto a chair.

"You are in danger to Lily. I think it would be better if we got out of here and to a safer place," said Christopher trying to think of a place to go.

"You two are welcomed to stay with me for a while if you have to," offered Lily.

Christopher looked at Nissa.

_Should we go to her house, sister?_

_I don't see any harm in it. We just have to keep our guard up just in case._

Nissa and Christopher nodded to Lily.

"Well let me lock up here and then off to my house."


	4. Lily's Story

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_

**Lily's Story**

The trio made thier way over to Lily's car. It was late at night, well considering it was around 5 a.m. it was early morning. The darkness still prevailed over the sky and it was hard to see where the car exactly was.

"Hmmm... I thought I had parked the car over here," said Lily scratching her head as if it was going to help her rembember.

"What does it look like?" said Christopher looking at all the cars that had been parked on the side street.

"It is a cherry red '97 Mitsubishi Eclipse."

"There it is," said Nissa pointing to it.

"Heh...silly me. Thanks Nissa."

They got to the car and made their way to her house. Lily looked a little excited to have someone over. She didn't have any friends unless you counted the many creatures confined in the texts. She was an outcast who buried her nose in spell books and her only goal was to be a great witch. A simple creature that she was but still no one really cared for her.

* * *

The car had stopped and Christopher tried to help Nissa out of the back seat. Lily had opened the door and motioned them to come up the stair case to the top floor. From the outside the house looked like an average Victorian but it certainly didn't reflect the inside. When Christopher and Nissa walked in, they saw the blood red paint cover the walls and black carpet devoured the floors. There were relects, beakers full of potions, and amulets everywhere and not to mention the numerous books that flooded the shelves. 

"So do you live here all by your lonesome?" asked Nissa still looking around trying to soak up the atmosphere.

"Yes...my parents were wiped off the face of the Earth. They had both died in a fire that was lit by a bloodthirsty mob in the middle ages," said Lily motioning them to take a seat in the sitting area.

"Oh...I am sorry," said Nissa as she sat in a white palm shaped chair.

"Wait. Did you say middle ages? That was over two hundred years ago!" said Christopher as he sat on the couch.

"Heh...I guess my little secret was given away by that. My father was a vampire so that makes me half vampire."

"A half vampire that studies magic. Heh who would have guessed?" said Nissa as she chuckled a bit.

"What is wrong with that? I never asked to be a vampire I aws just born like that. What is your excuse?"

Lily had known that Christopher was a vampire when she first met him. He had the darkest eyes she had ever seen and saw the immense power he contained. She knew Nissa was one because no one could have lived that long especially not a human.

"Just a curse that fell into our laps thats all," said Christopher as he finally broke the creepy silence.

"I never met a half vampire before. Can you do everything that a full vampire can do?" asked Nissa showing her interest.

"Yes except for one thing. I don't have the quick healing power and if I was slit by anything silver I would die instantly, even if the cut was a flesh wound," said Lily as she went to the kitchen to get her guests something to eat.

Nissa whispered over to Christopher who had been admiring a book, "she seems like a good person. I think we are safe here for the night."

"Me too."

Lily returned with a tray of chocolate cookies and glasses of milk. Nissa and Christopher didn't touch the newly prepared snack. Their craving for blood was growing but they tried their best to hold it back. Nissa and Christopher haven't had a drink of blood since the night before they left.

Lily noticed they hadn't touched the food so she went back to the kitchen and this time she returned with mugs.

"Go ahead and drink.I forgot you two were vampires for a second," said Lilyas she began to drink from the mug.

The mug consisted of pigs blood. It was cold but it had to do for the time being.

All three of them inhaled the blood and then Nissa glanced at the window and thought she saw something.

"Well I think we should all go to bed now," and with that said Lily reached for the sleeping bags that were in the closet.

"Here. I will be right back with some clothes for you to sleep in."

"Thank you," said Nissa.

"Don't worry about me I am fine the way I am right here," said Christopher as he slouched down and fell asleep.

Lili left and returned within ten mintues with clothes for Nissa.

"Here. They should fit you. You can change in the bathroom it is down the hall, second do on the left. I am going to bed and if you need me, my room is downstairs. Goodnight."

"Thanks, goodnight," said Nissa as she made her way to the bathroom.

As Nissa got dressed she thought to herself, _I hope nothing happens to us during the night. I think that Christopher likes Lily he kept looking at her every so often. Well, at least he is doing better then he was before. I hope we can repay Lily for giving us a place to hide out.I really don't understand why she doesn't have any friends. She is so nice and generous and I hope we get to know her better._

Nissa then made her way to the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile...downstairs in Lily's bedroom...**

"I am glad that I can help them and I think we are becoming close friends," said Lily as she made her way to her bed.

"That is nice to hear," said a picture on her wall.

The picture was of her grandmother who had been trapped in it since Lily was three.

"Goodnight grandma," said Lily as she turned off the light and shut her eyes.

"Sweet dreams my darling."


	5. Beautiful Being

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_

**Beautiful Being**

That night Christopher couldn't sleep, he got up and went to an area of the house that looked like a study. He sat down at Lily's desk and found a pen and pencil. He started to draw out what he had on his mind. It was like all of his thoughts flowed from his mind, down his arm, and ended up on the paper.

Christopher had such an amazing talent but he only used it when he had something on his mind, or someone. He closed his eyes and started to draw. For once he used his thoughts to move the pencil and not his hand. In less then five minutes there was an image inscribed on the sheet.

He opened his eyes and looked at the image with question. It was a man holding a young woman. The woman held a bleeding knife in her right hand and it seemed that he had to support her against his chest. He looked down upon her and had a tear fall from his eye. Christopher then looked closer and deeper into the picture trying to find out who he had created.

"It is me!" he said in a loud but silent scream. "Who am I holding? Why is the knife soaked with blood? Did she stab me?"

He looked closer and closer and saw that there was a wound in the woman's clothes.

"She stabbed herself. Who is she? Do I know her?" he said while looking within the sketch.

Christopher looket at her hair and her disposition. He noticed something and felt as if he was really close to her.

* * *

"Christopher? What are you doing up?" said a familiar voice. 

He looked at the doorway but no one was there. He looked all around and saw no one not even a figure until he heard a noise. The wind poured in when the window was opened by a mysterious figure. Christopher stood up towards the shadow and anticipated the worst.

"Don't you remember me?" said the figure walking closer towards him.

The figure was revealed from the cloak it had worn. I was a beautiful woman that had dark, long, red flowing hair down to the middle of her back. She wore black leather boats with a matching tank top and a blue jean mini-skirt.

"Sarah?" said Christopher as his jaw dropped in amazment.

She was such a beautiful person to him, inside and out. The clothes flattered every one of her assests and made her look even more attractive. His glare was soon broken when she moved closer to him.

"Yes. Didn't you miss me?" said Sarah when she tried to give him a hug but was denied.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Sarah walked towards him yet again and kissed his lips. It was so gentle and yet had passion in it liked she meant all the feelings he had felt. He waited for that kiss after the last one. Has she finally returned to be his and only his? Or was this all a trick to get me to join Nikolas?

"I have waited so long for that, Christopher. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" he said with curiousity and exhilaration.

"Come in...my dear."

Then as fast as the wind had entered the room before another figure appeared.

"Hello...brother."

"Nikolas!" said Christopher with a shocked expression.

"What you didn't think you would leave town and never see me again, did you? Heh...I always thought you were smart but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you..."

Christopher, unable to finish his thought, was stabbed. He looked down and saw that Sarah had been stabbed with a sword Nikolas held. It piereced through Christopher's skin as well.

"Have fun you two," said Nikolas leaving through the window.

Sarah pulled out the sword and held it in her hand. The blood rushed down it and down Christopher and Sarah's leg. It was a witch's blade that can instantly harm any vampire. Sarah had slipped and he supported her weight.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"It was the only way I could see you, my love" said Sarah before she bled to death.

* * *

"SARAH!" 

Christopher woke up Nissa and Lily. They rushed towards the sound of his voice and thought the worst had happened.

Nissa pushed Christopher out of his chair.

"You were having another dream. Don't scare us like that! We thought you were dieing or something!"

"Are you okay Christopher?" said Lily as she looked at the drawing that laid on the desk.

"Yeah. I dreampt that Sarah and Nikolas were here and he killed Sarah attempting to kill me. I am fine now."

"Okay. How about I make us some breakfast?" said Lily making her way out of the room.

"It is one o'clock in the afternoon!" screamed Nissa

"Fine lunch it is!" hollered Lily.

"You sure you are okay, brother?"

"Yes. I told you I am better now," he said as he joind Lily in the kitchen.

Nissa spotted the drawing on the desk and looked at it.

"He never learns."


	6. Formed Connections

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_

**Formed Connections**

Several days have past and the trio got more aquainted. Lily and Nissa were becoming the best of friends. Lily taught Nissa about magic and in return Nissa taught Lily how to become a better vampire. They were basically attached at the hip and never left each other alone unless Christopher was around.

Christopher and Lily were growing closer and closer together, forming some kind of relationship. Words were spoken, pasts were discussed, and dreams were becoming reality with every shared look.

"Nissa, can you organize those books over there? I still have to update all these records and it is going to take me forever," said Lily as her fingers moved along the keyboard.

"Sure,"replied Nissa as she looked at the numerous books that were cluttering the book container,"it will certainly take me a while to get all of these in order. Why did you let the container over flow?"

"I...uh...have been busy."

"Busy stareing at my brother," said Nissa under her breath as she disappeared within the love spell isle.

* * *

Lily continued to type and every so often she would stop and glance over at Christopher, who was reading a book about dreams. When the clicking noises from the keys stopped he would glance over at Lily. Everytime he looked at her, she would look down so he wouldn't catch her looking. 

Christopher got up and placed a chair next to Lily so he could talk to her. He took the book with him as well and kept reading. She kept her eyes fixated on the computer screen and blushed a bit when she saw him look at her.

"So Lily...tell me about your last boyfriend. What was he like?"

Lily looked at him and was wondering why he would ever want to know about an ex-boyfriend. This seemed a little weird to her considering the only thing they talked about was more on a friend level. Now it was like he wanted to talk on an intimate level.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just asked to start a conversation. I'm bored and I never really get to talk to you one on one like this," he said with as he licked his index finger and turned the page.

"Oh...well...he was a warrior. Strong, couragious, and a bit of an idiot. I wasn't really into him that much but at the time, he was the only one interested in me."

"Why weren't you into him?"

"He wasn't the type of person I could talk to. I want a guy that can relate to me and had something I can't resist."

"What would that be?" said Christopher as he tried to find out more information.

"Romance, creativity, and a spirit that understood I was more then a average girl," she said as she stopped typing and put her hand on his lap.

Christopher was a bit uneasy by her touch. It was so warm andcontained heart-filled emotions. She gave him a look that he never saw lye in a woman's eyes. He looked within the depths of her soul and saw compassion but most of all he saw love.

Lily thought to herself, _why did I just do that? I think I just ruined our friendship. He must think that I am a fool. What was I thinking? I could never get a guy like him. He was perfect in every way and everything I had ever wanted._

All of a sudden, Christopher leaned in and kissed her. Their lips moved with such grace, with such passion. It was the type of kiss that would make your knees buckle and your heart pound a mile a minute. They pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment and nothing could ever compare to what had just happened.

"Wow..." said a voice from within the rows, "I leave you two alone for 20 minutes and I find you already wanting to jump each other's bones."

"Nissa, I cou..."

"FINALLY! The sexual tension was really building up!" yelled Nissa after she had just cut off Lily.

Nissa stood there with a huge grin while Christopher and Lily blushed at the thought of what just happened.

"Well I think we should call ita night here and head back to Lily's house. What do you two think?" said Nissa.

"Yeah...I think we all need a rest," said Christopher as he closed the book and laid it down next to the computer.

Lily looked a bit disappointed when he said that.

"Alright,"she said as shetossed Nissa a set of keys," you lock up and I will get the car."

"Deal," said Nissa as she fumbled the keys around.

Aftershe had turned off all the lights and locked the doors, they were off to Lily's house.

* * *

They all sat at the kitchen table and talked over a pint of pig's blood. Their friendship wasn't affected by the kiss Christopher and Lily shared. Everything seemed like it once was and that meant that nothing would change. No matter what happened they would be friends first.

"I am going to go to bed," said Lily as she traveled to her room.

Christopher waited until Lily was out of the room and discussed something with Nissa. They were talking about the kiss from before.

"So how was it?"

"It was better then when Sarah and I had kissed before we left town," said Christopher looking as if his mind thought about Lily.

"Does that mean you are over Sarah?" said Nissa not trying to get so excited that her brother might actually be feeling better about their situation.

"I cared about Sarah a lot and I loved her. She shot me down and obviously didn't know how much I cared. With Lily it is different. I love everything about her and I really want to see if there is something between us. The kiss proved it and I guess I am over Sarah."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Nissa as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks Nis Nis," said Christopher as he grinned at the fact she hated being called that.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!"

"You know you like being called that."

"Ugh...you are so conceited. Lets change the subject."

"Fine..." he said.

"Are you going to ask her out and make her yours...officially yours?"

"Don'g worry about that I have a plan. I just need you to keep her at the library tomorrow night until midnight," said Christopher as he prayed she would take part in his plan.

"I won't even ask but I will keep her occupied."

With that answer he gave her the biggest hug.

"Loosing...air...to much...love..."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Author:  
So what do you think so far? Liking the story and want me to write more? All I need is atleast 3 reviews and I will reveal what Christopher is up to.**


	7. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. It is nice to see that I am starting a little fan club and that all my readers are enjoying my work. I try to write what I think would make the best plot twists. I love the fact that no one really knows for sure if Sarah is good or bad (not even Christopher). I hope that the many twists fit your reading interests and that the next story I write is as great as this one. I send my eternal love to all of my readers. -Nicolett_

_Now on with Chapter 7...

* * *

_

**A Night to Remember**

The sun hadcovered the Earth like a blanket warming a small child. Lily was the first to wake up and went to the living room to seeif Nissa and Christopher had awoken. Lily was happy that Nissa was awake but then she looked at Christopher and, sadly, he was still asleep.

"I am going to take a shower and get dressed. I think you should do the same, we still have those books and records to sort. Before we go to the library do you want to pick up some pig's blood with me? We are running low and we can put it in the fridge at the library," said Lily as she divided her attention between her friends.

She really didn't want to stop looking at Christopher. To her, he looked so peaceful and so calm that she didn't want to let that image out of her head.

"Yea sure, it would make a nice lunch. I think we should let Christopher stay here for the day. He looks pretty tired and it would be good if he got his rest," said Nissa hoping that the excuse would satisfy Lily.

"Okay...that sounds like a good idea. He does look tired but I think you should leave him a note so he won't worry," said Lily as she walked to her bathroom.

"Is she gone?" whispered Christopher as he tossed over a little.

"Yes she is. I will keep her out as long as I can and before we leave the library I will call you. Whatever you are planning I hope you make it a night to remember," said Nissa as she thought of what Christopher was capable of doing.

"You know how I am sis. It will be perfect and thanks a lot for helping me out. Just make sure when you come home that she goes to the backyard.I really owe you big time," he said as he turned towards the couch and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," said Nissa as she went to the other bathroom.

* * *

**At the library...**

"So what is going on between you and Christopher?" said Nissa as she pushed a book into its appropriate spot on the shelf.

"To tell you the truth...I really don't know. I had a crush on him since he first walked in the door. I couldn't even speak when he asked me, 'what kind of library this was.' He is something, Nissa."

"I know, he is my brother. So how was the kiss you two shared?"

Lily paused for a bit to reflect and blushed," I have three words to describe that kiss...better than amazing!"

They looked at each other and laughed a bit. Nissa knew that what Lily said was sincere and she knew that there was definitly something between her and Christopher.

* * *

**Back at Lily's house...**

Christopher was in the backyard making sure that everything he had done was perfect for what he was about to do.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

Christopher answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey Christopher, we are about to leave the library. I hope everything is ready for her. She is coming see you in 10 minutes. Later." said Nissa as she hung up on him.

Christopher ran around making all the necessary adjustments.

He let out a sigh of relief and said to himself, "I hope Lily likes what I have done for her tonight."

He fixed his outfit and made his way to the middleof the backyard steps. Christopher couldn't wait until he saw the look on Lily and Nissa's faces.

* * *

Christopher heard the brakes on Lily's car and anticipated the moment he saw her pretty face. He then heard the car doors close and the door to the house slam shut. 

_Here they come._

As Nissa promised she got Lily to the backyard. Lily, as well as Nissa, were in shock when they saw Christopher all dressed up. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt underneath. He was standing there with a single white rose for Lily.

Christopher walked up the stairs and and greeted Lily with the rose, "this is for you and I have something else for you. Please follow me."

"I will leave the two of you alone," Nissa said as she disappeared back into the house and made it to a window, so she could see what was going on.

Christopher took Lily's hand as they walked down the steps until they got to the bottom. The backyard looked so beautiful, like it was out of a fairy tale. He had put candelabras around the perimeter, hung red-black-white candles from the green ash trees, also hung white Christmas lights on the fence, and in the middle of it all were red plush pillows that formed a square. There was a black canopysuspended over the pillows, by magic. In the center of the pillows was a black table covered with a chocolate picnic. There were chocolate covered strawberries (vanilla, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate), boxes made out of chocolate, and other sorts of shapes. On top of the stack of boxes was a strawberry chocolate one. There were spriges of mint throughout the table. It was a sight that made Lily think that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

He gesturedher to sit inside the canopy and on top of the pillows. Lily sat down and looked at him as he disappeared for a bit. Christopher had returned with two champagne glasses and a chilled bottle of strawberry wine.

"Would you like some wine?" asked Christopher as he put the glasses on the table.

"I would love to," said Lily as she smiled like the Kool-aid sponsor.

The two of them ate the chocolate, and every so often fed it to one another. They hadn't talked for the rest of the night until Christopher had something to show Lily. He left once again and came back with an easel that had a white cloth covering it.

"I painted this for you," said Christopher as he took of the cloth.

It was a painting of the two of them dancing in the backyard. They looked as if they were about to kiss and someone took a picture to preserve the moment. She was wearing a red dress (like a ballroom one) that faded to black with classy black heels. Her hair was in loose curls, half up and half down. He was wearing the same exact outfit he had on that night.

"Oh Christopher, it is beautiful," said Lily as she hugged him.

He whispered in her ear, "I have one more surprise for you, Lily."

Christopher left for the last time and returned with a garment bag. Lily unzipped the bag while he held it. It had contained the dress and shoes that were in the picture.

"Will you wear it tonight? For me?" said Christopher in a warm and loving voice.

"Of course I will be right back," said Lily as she went up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

**In the house...**

"Nissa can you please curl my hair while I put this dress on?" frantically asked Lily.

"Sure..."

They had managed to make Lily look even more beautiful. Nissa looked at Lily with a smile and said, "whatever you do please...don't hurt him."

"I won't," said Lilyas she hugged Nissa and made her way to Christopher.

* * *

**Outside...**

Lily made her way down the stairs and saw Christopher looking at her every move. He looked at her with such love and compassion as Lily did before they kissed.

She finally made her way to him and he said, "compared to you this painting is nothing but rubbish."

Lily blushed as she thought about what he just said. At the clap of his hands, Christopher made violinists appear.

"May I have this dance?" asked Christopher as he took Lily's hand.

"Yes."

* * *

They danced for a while and could do nothing but stare into each other's eyes. The moon had reflected off thier eyes showing the twinkle in them. 

"Lily, you are the only one I wish to have in my life right now. Will you be my beau?" asked Christopher as he pulled out a Claddagh ring. The stone was red and the rest of the ring was white gold. It looked amazing when it shined under the moonlight.

She took her hand and put it under his chin to raise it so he would look at her.

"Nothing would make me happier then to be your girl," she said as she saw him smile and put the ring in her right ring finger (crown out to show her heart is taken).

They smiled and slowly moved their lips towards one another. This time the kiss had more feeling then the first one had. It was a sign that they really did want to be together. So much love and passion was put into it that it lasted longer then the one before. Soon they detached their lips and resumed to dance.

"I wish this night would never end," said Lily as she put her head on Christopher's chest.

"It will always be in our hearts so it could never end just replay itself."

* * *

**Author:  
I have to admit I put myself into this chapter. The whole red, black, and white theme and the whole romance of it all is something I fantasize about having. The Claddagh ring is the exact one I wish to have one day. I hope you enjoyed this romantic chapter and please review to let me know if the story is going good. Remember there maybe another twist in the text.**


	8. Day After Bliss

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_

**Day After Bliss**

"Hey you two love birds!" yelled Nissa as she was about to open the front door, "I want the both of you to stay home. I will run things at the library today so don't worry about a thing Lily! Later and don't get into too much trouble!"

Lily heard the door close and thought, _well atleast I don't have to worry about the records for a day and I get to be with the one I love._

Christopher got up and took a shower before he went to talk to Lily. She just sat on the couch in a pair of black slacks and a pinkish, white tank top. She felt, now since she knew how he felt towards her, that she didn't need to dress up all the time. He came out of the shower, got changed into his normal black attire, and sat next to her.

"So what should we do today?" asked Lily as she looked at _her_ man.

"I don't know, I guess whatever you wish to do," he said as he looked at her flesh cringe under his touch.

"How about we go for a walk later on?"

"Sure...but first," said Christopher as he wrapped his arms around her.

She laid on his chest and couldn't heara heartbeat. Even though he didn't have a beat, she knew that he had a heart. Lily felt so warm even though both her and his skin were stone cold. It seemed like nothing in the world could ruin their love.

* * *

**Later on in the evening...**

Lily and Christopher walked down the street as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon. He thought he had heard something behind him and turned around.When he turned to look at Lily he noticed that they were no longer holding hands. He looked forward and saw an old love.

"Sarah!" screamed Christopher as he saw her hold Lily.

Lily's eyes were watering as she pleaded, "Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything to you!"

"Don't hurt her. I know that you are no longer the Sarah I know," Christopher knew that his first dream was turning into a reality. He had to do something to save Lily from Sarah's cold death grip.

"Because I want to kill her. I have come back for you, my love. I want you by my side and so does Nikolas. I found myself thanks to your brother. Now come along with my Kristopher or this pretty little thing dies."

"I don't get why you went with Nikolas. You aren't the same girl I once had feelings. I loved you but now it is over and I demand you hand over Lily!" said Christopher as he felt so many emotions rush to his head.

Christopher started to walk slowly towards the two females.

"One more step and I swear I will slit her throat. As Nissa would say I swear on a red rose."

Christopher stopped after those words were uttered. How did Sarah know that Nissa swore on a red rose when she was serious?

"Please don't harm her."

"Heh...you are weak just like your sister when I cut her to bits. Ravena blood...poor and thin," said Sarah (or should I say Crimson?).

Errr...was muttered under his breath. He didn't know what he could do or what he was to think.

"I am tired of wait for you to give me a reason not to slit this pretty little thing's throat," said Sarah as she slide the witch blade from one side of Lily's neck to the other.

Lily was lying on the ground motionless. Christopher's eyes started to tear but these tears were different...they consisted of blood. It was like his heart was crying for him and he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"I hope this changed your mind now, Krystopher."

Sarah fled and Christopher ran to Lily's side.

"Please don't leave me. I need you here by my side. We haven't even been together for long. You can't do this to me!" sobbed Christopher.

Lily put her index and middle finger close together and put it on his lips.

"Shhh...all you need...is to know...that I love...you with all...of my heart," said Lily as she soon began to lose her last breath.

She laid limp and colder then ever in his arms. She hugged her so tight and tried to let her know that he was always going to be by her side.

"I love you too," he said softly as he wept.

He picked up her corpse and walked home.

* * *

**Back at the house...**

Christopher walks in the house and spots Nissa on the sofa. He still holds Lily in his arms and makes his way to the backyard.

"What the..." said Nissa as she followed him.

He set Lily in the canopy/pillow layout that was left from the night before. Nissa stood at the top of the stairs stunned and upset at the sight of her best friend.

"Nissa..."

Nissa ran down the stairs and hugged Christopher as hard as she could. The pain that they were both feeling was felt in the hugs, tight and shaky.

They both knew that there was nothing that they could do to bring her back.

"Nissa. I want you to stay away from me from this moment on. I have something I need to take care of and I don't want you to see me in that state. Just trust me on this one," he said as he walked away from the scene.


	9. Life After Death

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_

**"Life" After "Death"**

Nissa was still in shock as she laid on the couch. She didn't know what to do or what to expect in the future to come. All she could do was think about the current events.

_Why did Lily have to die? She was my first real best friend and Christopher loved her so much that he took a chance with her. I bet he is hurting right now and I can't help him at all. I don't understand why he doesn't want me near him. I don't understand anything anymore..._

Nissa then walked downstairs to Lily's room. To her amazement she saw nothing mystical or magical except for one thing. She saw a picture on the wall that looked like it moved every so often. The room was like any other room she had seen before. There was amahogany bed that had for poles leading to the ceiling, but stopped short. Black see throughdrapes were hung from the top of them and flowed down to the floor. Lily had a dresser with a mirror attached toit. The mirror was covered in writing from an eye liner.The writing consisted of one thing, a poem:

_"Hopeless and Hurt"_

_I threatened my life,  
No more drama,  
Then you took the knife,  
Made me cry,  
I wanted to leave,  
Ran to you,  
You gave me your sleeve,  
Cried within my love's arms,  
I continued to tear,  
Hopeless and hurt,  
I turned into your fear,  
Drowning in pain,  
I let go and fell to the rug,  
Hurt you to,  
All I got was a shurg,  
Cried more,  
I wanted to bleed,  
Came to me,  
You plead and plead,  
Be with me,  
My love held me tight,  
Loved you dearly,  
I no longer see the light,  
Tears stopped,  
I still frown,  
Hopeless and hurt,  
You look down,  
I don't smile,  
I get a romantic kiss,  
Love is felt,  
I want you after all this._

After Nissa had read that she thought to herself and nodded. Shesat on Lily's bed and sobbed a bit. She felt like Lily was still there and a part of her was still living.

_I hope my brother is okay out there and isn't doing anything stupid. I just pray he doesn't get himself killed._

_

* * *

_**Somewhere within the small town...**

_I have to get my revenge. I need to do something to take my mind off of my lost heart. I will make you pay Sarah...I will make you pay._

Chrisopher wandered until he had made it to a small cemetery. He had noticed a carving that was on the weeping willow tree. It was a rose and inside were the intials _N _and _S_,etched in blood.

_Nikolas. Sarah._

Christopher walked into the boneyard and made his way to a grave that was occupied by Sarah. He finally got his chance to take out his revenge and unleash the emotions that were building up inside of his tortured mind.

Christopher approached Sarah as she jumped up after hearing footsteps.

"Well look who it is. Heh still mourning I see. Eventually you will..."

He had cut her off and he grabbed her by the waist. Without hesitation and without time to defend herself Christopher kissed her. It was a kiss full or anger, passion, sorrow, and affection. The kiss had lasted about five minutes or so until Sarah opened her eyes and pushed him off of her.

"I want to be with you. I want to join you and my brother. You had made me realize that I can't be without you in my life. When I saw you again I felt every emotion rush into my mind," said Christopher as he still held her in his arms.

"What about Lily? I though you fell out of love with me and wanted to be with her?" questioned Sarah as she tried to figure out what he was really doing.

"I guess that kiss we just shared meant nothing. Heh...you try telling Nikolas that you were the one to deny my alliance," he said as he walked off but was suddenly stopped by the sound of Nikolas.

"So my twin has finally come to the conclusion that he is better off with us. Bravo," said Nikolas as he clapped.

"It just took me a little longer to realize it.

Nikolas went over to Krystopher and hugged him while whispering, "we will see how loyal you really are, brother."

* * *

**Author:**

**Sorry about this chapter being so short...I hope you enjoyed the plot change. Read and review and let me know if I should kill this story now or keep it flowing.**


	10. Satanic and Sinful

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_I would like to thank all of the people that had reviewed my writing so far. I appreciate your insite and I am glad that most of you are loving this story. Hopefully I can get more inspiration and make the story perfect for all of my readers._

_On with Chapter 10..._

_

* * *

_

**Satanic and Sinful**

Nissa wasn't able to sleep that night. She sat in Lily's bed with her eyes blood shot and drained of tears. Her heart was breaking knowning that Lily was no longer here and Christopher wanted nothing to do with her. What was she suppose to do? Was she just suppose to sit there and cry until her eyes fell out?

Nissa walked upstairs to the study where Christopher drew himself holding Sarah. She took the keys to Lily's car and made her way to the library.

"I have to do something to save Christopher and to save what is left of his humanity," said Nissa as the car began to pick up speed.

She had made it to the library and once inside its walls she made it to the shelves. Nissa looked within the rows for any books that contained something that would help Christopher. Scanning the series of books, she finally found one that may help her. She was so happy that she remembered everything that Lily taught her.

Nissa reached behind the desk where Lily spent hours ordering her records and pulled out candles. She had pulled out3 red ones (represented love), 3 black ones (represented eternity), and 3 white ones (represented hope). Nissa had set them up in a circle so that she can sit within the boundary they made.

"Pyriom," she said as the candles lit themselves one by one.

Nissa opened the book and laid it on the floor infront of her. The book was opened to a protection spell.

"Three cornors of love, eternity, and hope I pray that you will protect. I ask of thee to shield Christopher," she said as she laid a picture of him within a chalk circle,"Protect him and the world will be safe. I ask thee to shield Christopher. Protect him and the world will be able to live. I ask thee to shield Christopher. Protect him and the world will be out of danger."

As the last word was spoken, there was darkness. A mysterious wind had blown out the candles and Nissa felt a presence.

* * *

"Hello sister..." said Krystopher and Nikolas in unison. 

Nissa jumped up and backed away from the presence of her brothers. Sarah had grabbed her from behind and held her tight. Nissa didn't know what was going on and had no idea that Christopher would ever go back to Nikolas.

Christopher's eyes showed anger and hate but his hands were shaky. It was like he was putting on a show for Sarah and Nikolas.

"Go ahead, Kristopher," said Sarah looking into his eyes.

"Don't chicken out on us now. If you really want to be with us you will have to do what I told you. If not you both will die!" said Nikolas calmly at first.

Christopher paused and looked at Nissa, he could see that she was intimidated.

He put up a strong block that neither Sarah nor Nikolas could break and told Nissa, _you know that I don't want to do this to you. I hope you remember what I told you the day before we came here. I love you, sis._

With those words trapped in her mind, Christopher stabbed Nissa next to the heart with a witch blade. She fell to the floor and gasp before her body laid limberly.

Sarah ran to Christopher and gave hima juicy kiss for proving his loyalty.

Nikolas walked towards his and shook his hand, "I knew you would come back to me."

* * *

When Sarah, Nikolas, and Christopher left the library, Christopher glanced back at Nissa's body and teared a bit. He wiped away his tears before anyone noticed and followed the two of them. 

Christopher knew that what he had done was the right thing to do. He will forever keep Nissa and Lily in his heart forever.

* * *

**Back at the library...**

"Thanx for the warning, brother..." said Nissa as she rose to her feet.

She looked at her clothed and saw that the fake blood stained her fave shirt. Nissa knew what Christopher was doing and respected the fact that he did what he had to.

"Now what am I going to do. I have to keep low and make sure my presence isn't know," she made her way back to the candles, lit them, and sat back down.

She opened the book to an invisiblitiy spell and said, "Visilarim Inilation."

Nissa was now free to walk around and not have to worry about being noticed. Hopefully her spells would be strong enough to stick and full fill thier purposes.

She put up a strong block, like Christopher taught her, and thought to him, _I am okay brother. Thanx for not really killing me and using the push-in knife. Love you and don't worry about me anymore.

* * *

_**In the cemetery...**

Christopher heard her thoughts and was relieved. Now he didn't have to worry for her well-being and he was able to do what he wanted to.

* * *

**Author:  
I hope that this chapter made enough sense to get you ready for what will happen next. Read and review and maybe something unexpected will happen.**


	11. An Unfolded Secret

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_Certain readers may think that this story is so of course of what A A-R wrote but have faith. I never disappoint my readers and I don't intend to. Watch you will love what happens at the end of the story so don't worry. Plus I like to add twists and turns if you didn't realize that already._

_

* * *

_

**An Unfolded Secret**

The new brood in town had exploited their power. Sarah and Nikolas claimed thecemetery as their territory and Christopher went along with what they did. He was certainly hiding his uneasiness considering the fact that he hated doing awful things to the innocent.

"Kristopher, come sit by me," said Sarah as she leaned back on a headstone.

He sat next to her and Nikolas watched him do so. Nikolas decided to leave the two alone and left on another feeding frenzy.

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm...what?" said Christopher as she wondered why she made that sudden noise.

"I know what you are doing and why you are doing it. I may be a vampire but I am still a Vida," said Sarah as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean? I got tired of being a goody goody so I decided to join my brother," he said as he kept flicking the blade of the knife.

"Kristopher, I know you didn't kill Nissa. In fact I know that she put a protection spell on you. Heh...and you thought I of all people wouldn't know..."

Christopher was stunned and staggered his breathing a bit. How did she find Nissa wasn't dead?

"I knew the knife wasn't real..." said Sarah as she revealed his tricks, " it was a really convincing prop. The blade popped back into the handle, nice touch added real blood."

Christopher just looked down and knew that everything was blown. What was she going to do to him now?

"Kristopher...look at me," she said, as she tilted his head towards her.

"Yes?" he said while knowing that she found him out.

Sarah kissed his forehead and said, "I'm not evil even if you think I am. The only thing that is evil about me is the fact that my revenge is getting to me."

Christopher was surprised to hear that. He thought that she would be furious and tell Nikolas what he had done.

"I know that you never want to kill your sister, she is the most important person in your life. I just don't get why you would want to be on Nikolas's side and fake her death at all."

* * *

Nikolas was making his way back and was expecting to see them kissing but saw them talking instead.

"Kiss me..." whispered Sarah.

Christopher did so as he heard the foot steps and he knew that Sarah was just putting up a front for Nikolas. He knew that if Nikolas didn't get what he expected that he would suspect that something wasn't right.

They stopped kissing and Sarah took a deep breath before greeting Nikolas, "hey. Back from you feeding?"

"Yea...the blood around here isn't what I expected it to be. It is so very bland, " he said as he glanced at Christopher, who was wiping the spit from both sides of his mouth.

"I guess humans don't taste the same anymore," said Christopher as he got up to sit in the willow tree.

Sarah glanced up at him with one of those 'I know what you thinking looks.' Nikolas sat on top of the tombstone that she was leaning against. For once they we all quiet and seemed like they we at peace with one another.

* * *

**Back at Lily's house...**

Nissa was laying down on the couch and pondered, "what should I do now? I can't just lay here and wait for him to come back."

She got up and wandered around the house and ended up in Lily's room. Nissa sat on her bed once again and looked at the picture on her wall.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" said the picture.

"Did you just talk to me?" asked Nissa as she addressed the painting.

"No I am talking to Queen Elizabeth. Of course I am talking to you. Aren't you Nissa? The girl Lily was friends with?"

"Yes...who are you?"

"I am Lily's grandmother. Call me...Rose," said the picture as she gave a sweet smile to the girl that looked puzzled.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you a painting?" she asked as she tried not to be so rude about it.

"I was trapped in here a long time ago and Lily kept me on her wall. She was finding a way to get me out of here but I guess nothing worked so far. So where is my darling grand-daughter?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but..." Nissa was distracted by a figure walking into the room.

* * *

**Back at the cemetery...**

Nikolas had gone to mausoleum to sleep the rest of the morning away. That was good for Christopher and Sarah to have time to talk. Christopher really wanted to know why Sarah was so nice. She didn't seem like Crimson, the lady that had killed his girlfriend.

"How come you changed all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean by change exactly?" questioned Sarah as she looked at him funny.

"You aren't how you were when you had..." he looked down and sighed," killed Lily."

"Killed Lily? Who said I killed her?"

Christopher looked at Sarah and didn't understand what he had just heard. How can she ask such a question?

"I saw you slit her throat! You were there right in from of my dark eyes!"

"Oh that...ye of little faith."

"What do you mean by 'ye of little faith?'"

"You will see later on. Just you wait. But that isn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to let you know something."

"Sarah, you can tell me," said Christopher as he held Sarah's chin up to look into her sparkling eyes.

* * *


	12. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_I would like to tahnk everyone who had read and reviewed my last chapter...and I would like to say thanx to a special someone who finally read my story...he knows who he is...well I hope the story isn't getting boring and sorry for the cliff-hanger..._

_On with Chapter 12...

* * *

_

**Surprise!**

"Don't look at me like that Nissa..." said a familiar voice.

"But you are..."

"Yes I know it is strange to see me here."

"But how did you?"

"I learned from the best," said the figure looking at Nissa and the painting.

* * *

**Back at the cemetery...**

Sarah was still in Christopher's grasp as she tried to tell him something.

"I don't know how to tell you this," said Sarah as she held him tighter.

"Sarah, you know that you could always tell me anything. You were never afraid to tell me everything when you were just a witch."

Sarah looked down at the space between her and Christopher and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Sarah? Are you alright?"

All of a sudden Christopher felt weak and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Sarah and saw that it was no longer her.

"Heh...would you honestly think that I would let you turn my daughter into a vampire and not pay for it. I told her to stop hanging around you and your sister. Why doesn't she ever listen to me and now look what had to happen. I just need to get that protection spell off of you. Have a nice nap until you final death."

Christopher felt really groggy but before he passed out he managed to speak, " Dominique?"

* * *

**In the mausoleum...**

Dominique hovvered around the sleeping Nikolas and turned into Christopher.

"What do you want from me brother? Sarah not letting you get a taste of her?" Nikolas said as he rubbed his eyes.

Christopher said to him, "no I just had something on my mind and I thought maybe you could help relieve it."

"What do you need? A hug?" said Nikolas as he sat at the end of an alter.

"A hug would be nice."

When Nikolas hugged Christopher he felt a sharp pain where his heart was.

"Why?"

Dominique transformed back into her usual form and said, "you hurt my daughter."

Nikolas dropped back and seized to exist from that moment on.

* * *

**Somewhere out of town...**

Christopher had woken up and feltunaware about what may happen. He looked around and tried to walk but couldn't get far. His legs and arms where chained to a brick wall in which appeared to be a basement. The floor was hard wood and there was nothing in the room except for a door connected to a staircase, weapons, books, potions, a table, and a few chairs. No one was insight and he felt hopeless and hurt.

_Where am I and what am I going to do to get myself out of this mess? _

He heard a door open from the top of the staircase. Someone was alking down the stairs but his vision was temporarily blurred from the spell. That person came towards him.

"I am sorry that I had to chain you up to the wall and not have been able to kill you instead," said the blur as it was putting a chair in front of him.

"I think I deserve an explanation for why I am here and why you want to kill me," said Christopher as he slid down the wall to sit.

"Well I couldn't kill you because your crafty sister put a pretty strong protection spell on you. As for the me wanting to kill you, I hate seeing my daughter as a vamipire. She is more distracted and thought that I wouldn't find out sooner or later. Then someone told me that you had transformed her into one of your kind. Now I want to avenge her."

He knew that it was Dominique that had said that.

"I had no choice it was either let her die or turn her. I let her make the choice it wasn't like I forced her," he said it with a sincere face.

"Well atleast I got rid of one of you," she said as she sat in the chair looking at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say you no longer have a twin."

"No..."

A tear fell from his left eye as he heard the news. Nikolas may have been doing things that he didn't agree with but it was still his brother. Christopher was hurt and distraught by the way she smiled after she told him.

"I will get out of here."

"Yea when I finally kill you."

* * *

**In Lily's room...**

"I wasn't killed, well I was but it wasn't exactly me. Dominique said that a girl was going to kill me so I made a double of me. I didn't want you or Christopher to worry about me so I took it into my own hands," said Lily as she sat next to Nissa.

"You should have told us! Christopher and I were so hurt when we had heard you were dead. Now he is out there somewhere with Sarah and Nikolas trying to avenge you! They even had Christopher kill me!" said Nissa as her voice began to shake trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would get this bad. She said that once Sarah killed me that everything will be over and that we would all be happy."

"When did you see her?"

"She came into the library when you were putting the books away and Christopher was at home. Wait...did you say Christopher had to kill you?"

"Yea but he didn't exactly kill me. He acted it out with blood and a knife it was a big deal. But where were you when all of this was going on?" said Nissa as she finally got back on the subject of Lily.

"I stayed at a hotel."

"I am sorry to break up your little chit-chat but where exactly is Christopher?" asked Rose.

"I'm not quite sure," said Nissa as she still was in shock that Lily wasn't dead.

"I think we should get some sleep and come up with a plan in the morning," suggested Lily.

"Alright but I hope he is okay."

"So do I," added Lily with a worried sigh.

"Night girls," said Rose as both ladies went to sleep in the living room.

* * *

**Out of town...**

Dominique was hard at work trying to find a spell to break to protection around Christopher.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said as she grinned at Christopher.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't kill Lily?"

"I spoke with her a couple of days before that night. I told her that a girl named Sarah was going to kill her and that she should clone herself. I hope she took my adive and did so."

_I wish Lily would have told me this. Well atleast she is alright and alive._

_

* * *

_

**Author:  
I hope you enjoyed that plot twister! I know that was such a surprise. I didn't even see that comming until I read 'Shattered Mirror' again last night. Read and review to find out what happens next.**


	13. Lost Hearts

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_I would like to say sorry for not updating recently...I have been busy and my emotions would have really thrown this story off the road if I wrote when I was at the highest emotional peak ever. At time it is really sucky to be the kind of person that wants everything to be all flowers and sunshine. _

_On with Chapter 13..._

_

* * *

_

**Lost Hearts**

Christopher tried to get a message to Nissa through his thoughts but he couldn't. Dominique's spell from the cemetery made him too weak. She obviously knew what she was doing and wasn't kidding about killing him either. He watched her mix and match her potions into numerous viles. Books were scattered throughout the table and even some on the floor.

He sat there upon the floor and his arms were strung high from the chains. He felt like he was in his internal hell. He was away from his family, Lily, and what hurt most of all was that his first love's mother is obsessed with his death.

Dominique looked at Christopher and saw nothing but a pale, blood sucker who had ruined her daughter's life. She wanted nothing more then to have his body lay restless on the floor. She would stop at nothing to make sure that he paid for what he had done.

"I can see that you are hungry," she said with a slight smile.

"Not at all," he tried to cover up the fact that he was.

"Well...if this works then you might not have to worry about sucking anyone's blood for a long time."

Dominique was walking towards him with a vile full of a rosey, pink liquid. The only way it would work is if he had ingested it and all of it.

"Open up..." she said as she walked towards Christopher and attempted to make him drink.

"You honestly think that I am that idiotic to just open my mouth and swallow something that may very well kill me?" he had a sly smirk when he said that.

"Hmmm...I don't think I can get you to drink it but maybe..." Dominique words drifted off when she went up the stairs and out of the room.

Christopher let out a sigh of relief and knew that for now he was safe from anymore harm. He tries to get up and just collapses once he reaches his feet. He knew that he was completely drained and that there was no help for him.

* * *

**On the streets...**

Lily and Nissa were searching for any signs for Christopher, Nikolas, or Sarah. They wanted to find something so they would know that he was okay. Lily was holding one of her crystal, prism amulets to see if she can pick up any of their energies.

"Anything?" asked Nissa getting more worried with every step.

"Nope. Not a thing..." Lily was disappointed as well until, "...look!"

Lily had spotted a women who appeared to be bleeding next to a tree. They rushed over to her and saw that she was badly bitten.

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Nissa as she tried to lean the woman against the tree.

"A man or whatever he was had bit me. He said his name was..." the woman died before she could finish her thought.

"No! I pray that Christopher had no part in this," said Nissa trying to keep a good attitiude.

Lily looked down and saw that there was a trail of foot prints leading into the cemetery.

"Nissa, lets follow them," she said as she pointed down.

"Alright..."

They followed the foot steps all the way to the mausoleum and went inside.

"OMG!"

Nissa ran to Nikolas's limp and cold body.

"Please wake up! Wake up!" she frantically pushed his lifeless body.

Lily just stood there and looked at the body thinking that it was Christopher. She had never met Nikolas nor did she know that Christopher had a twin.Lily was just stunned and didn't move an inch from where he stood.

Nissa wept on his body and cried out, "Nikolas why are you laying here colder then ever? I hope Christopher is okay and that we meet again as the happy family we once were."

Lily looked down and questioned the fact that she said _Nikolas._ She let out a breath of relief that it wasn't Christopher.

"Why does he look like Christopher?"

Nissa looked back at Lily and realized that she had no clue Christopher had a twin.

"I guess in all this mess I never told you that Nikolas was Christopher's twin and my brother," Nissa walked towards Lily and wiped the tears off her own cheeks.

"Oh...I thought...well...you know what I thought. Lets go and see if we can find Sarah and Christopher."

They left the tomb and kept silent for a while. Nissa felt crushed that Nikolas was now dead but she still had a feeling that Christopher didn't kill his own brother. They are so close even if one is evil and she knew that the last thing he would do is kill his family.

_I hope he is alright, _thought Lily.

Nissa heard her thought and nodded.

"I hope we will find him soon," said Lily as she raised the amulet once again.

"Me too."

* * *

**In the basement...**

Christopher was left alone for about two hours. He was weak, tired, and starting to think that this was his end. He had no way of getting in touch with Nissa or Lily and he didn't know where he was exactly.

He shut his eyes and tried to gain some strength and then he heard footsteps.

"I have a surprise for you and I think you may like it," said Dominique smiling.

Just then he glanced at the top of the stairs. His mouth had dropped and a tear came strolling down his left eye.

"Hello," said the person walking down the stairs over to Christopher.

"I will leave you two alone," said Dominique as she walked out of the room and locked the door.

Christopher dropped his head and let out another tear but from his right eye. It feel onto the floor as his head was being raised by a soft hand.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because I know that I am not going to live long enough for you to hurt me," he said while trying to look back down.

"You are so weak," the person said sympathetically.

"I found someone else..."

"I know that is why I am here and that is the real reason why my mother is doing this to you. That is how you hurt me."

He looked up at her and saw the same beautifuk being he onced loved dearly.

"Sarah, you are always in my heart."

She looked at him and saw that he was sincere.

"I can't change my mother's mind about this. You know that once she has her mind set on doing something she follows through," said Sarah as she walked over to the table.

"I realized that since I was brought here."

Sarah walked back over to him and unchained his wrists.

"There atleast now you won't be so uncomfortable," she said when she saw the pain in his face.

"What are you going to to with me now?" he asked not knowing what to think anymore.

"Well you will just have to see now won't you?"

* * *

**Author:  
Read and review let me know what you think.**


	14. Close

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_Sorry I haven't updated but I have been stressed out a lot and it started to take a toll on me. Plus it seems like my readers are giving up on my story._

_On with Chapter 14...

* * *

**Close** _

Lily had glanced over at Nissa once and a while and saw the look of hope that sat upon her face. She knew that Nissa was just acting tough and that deep down she felt the same pain as she did. Then Lily felt a small tug come from the amulet she had been dangleing.

"Nissa, look. Do you see what I see?"

"Yes but why is the amulet turning purple?" asked Nissa as they stood in the middle of the street.

"I don't know."

Nissa thought back into her mind and tried to remember anything that she saw or read about a purple amulet. Then it struck her!

"Dominique..." whispered Nissa.

"Dominique?"

"Yes, purple symbolizes maturity and experience. She is the only one I know that would have that much knowledge for the stone to turn into such a deep, rich color."

They walked about a mile in the direction that the stone had tugged in.

* * *

**Back with Sarah and Christopher...**

Christopher was still sitting on the floor and showed little emotion except for a tear here and there. Sarah sat across from him on the floor and looked down trying to think of something that may comfort him.

She was searching for something to say when he spoke, "why does she hate me so?"

"My mother?"

"Yes? Why does she hate me? Is it because I was the one to turn you?" he said as he strained to lift his head to lookin her direction.

"No...that was just a cover. She never wanted anyone of our line to turn into one that walksthe earth after nightfall. Yet she never wished to see me dead. So in a way she saw you changing me as saving my life and keeping me very close to the living..." she paused and waited for a response.

He just looked at her and waited to see what else she was about to say.

"...My mother had been checking up on you and Nissa every so often. She knew that you leaving town hurt me so and she wanted to bring you back. I guess that this is my way of getting back at you for leaving," said Sarah as she sat next to Christopher.

"Heh...and I thought you hurt me more. I didn't even think you were hurt but doing this to me is not going to solve anything."

"You're right but I don't want to lose you yet again!"

"Lose me?"

"Yes. Lose you to Lily and to this new "life" of yours."

"Heh...my love for you will always remain within my heart. Lily is my new love and she is a great person. Our fate is unpredictable so anything could happen. The thing is you just have to let whatever happens...happen."

* * *

**In front of the house...**

Lily and Nissa stood outside of the house where the stone had tugged. The house was unbearably vintage. It appeared to be a two-story Victorian with all the works. There was a wrap around porch with chairs around it for evening sittings and it had a pond within the backyard. The house was white with navy blue shutters and wasn't unkempt at all.

"Well this is it...we can't turn back. I know that in my heart Christopher is in this house somewhere. Keep your guard up Lily and don't trust anyone!" said Nissa as she unleashed her serious inner being.

* * *

**Inside...**

Sarah stared at Christopher and tried to take in what he had said to her.

_I'm no longer the love in his life..._

Christopher heard her thoughts and seemed a bit shooken. It was like he hated hearing her upset but he couldn't help the way he felt anymore. What was he suppose to do, just break down and forgive her for hurting him? He knew that he had to move on for both their sakes and so he did.

Christopher just sat there and sighed. He really didn't know what to say to her.

Sarah saw that he seemed a bit upset and that he may have understood where she was coming from.

He looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He say the love that laid upon her beautiful eyes and saw the quiver in her lips. Christopher's heart belonged to another but in the back of his mind he was thinking '_what if?_'

She saw that he was looking at him and that he was vulnerable when he was concerned. Sarah wanted to take advantage of this situation and try to win him back...even if she knew his heart belonged to another.

* * *

**Author:  
Cliff hanger?**


	15. Then It Happened

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends.

* * *

_**_Then It Happened_**

Sarah made the gap between her and Christopher become more narrow then it was. She was so tempted to kiss his lips. The lips that she had kissed once before and wanted more. Sarah had missed having him that close to her and then he stopped her.

"Sarah...I know what you are trying to do. I could tell that you wish to have me once again by the look in your eyes."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I had to atleast try and see if there was something still between us," Sarah said as a look of disappointment devoured her face.

Christopher saw the look that captivated her and felt a little more angry. He was angry at himself for putting her in so much pain, for making Nissa worried, and for not being able to make sure Lily and Nissa were okay. The hate grew more when he saw a tear be released from Sarah's eye.

"Please don't cry. You deserve better then me," he tried his best to console her.

"I can't help but cry at the fact that your love for me is no longer there. I also cry because I let myself get so vulnerable and I feel like such a helpless being."

Sarah collapsed into her knees as they scrunched up against her body. He could see that she was falling into a shallow depression. Her tears ran down her legs and they started to trickle down faster. Christopher saw the puddle that was forming under his feet and knew that her tears were sincere.

He wrapped his arms around her fluctuating body and slide her closer to him. She saw that he was trying to comfort her so she shifted her hug from her legs to him. Sarah held him tight and as if he was about to fall from a cliff.

Just then there was a beating at the door and soon it broke down.

Christopher and Sarah stared at the newly broken door and saw two figures run down the staircase.

"Christopher?" said the two figures as if they had the same voice.

Sarah grabbed tighter onto Christopher.

"How could you? Nissa and I thought you were in danger and we catch you here hugging the enemy?" said Lily as she started to cry.

"Lily, he isn't like that and look he is bleeding!" said Nissa as she tried to make a logical conclusion.

"Sarah isn't the person we thought she had come to be. It was Dominique who turned herself into Sarah. It was a revenge plot!" said Christopher as he let go of Sarah.

Sarah reluctantly let go of him and looked at Lily with such an envy. She knew that Lily held his heart but at the same time she knew that Lily was jealous.

There were shouts coming from the doorway.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Nissa as she ran towards the door.

Sarah knew what she had to do. She tooked the keys and unlocked his ankles.

Christopher looked at Sarah and whispered, "thanks. I owe you one."

Lily, Chrisopher, and Nissa fled the building and got as far away as they could.

* * *

Sarah was left there to explain herselfto Dominique. She felt more upset then when he left her the first time.

"I had him before and I had him just now but I let him go. He could have been mine I was so close and then..._she _showed up. Ugh! I am such a fool at times!" yelled Sarah as she punched the table shattering it.

Her mother walked in the room just in time to see her daughters rage.

"Let me guess...you let him free?"

"Yes. Don't you see that the chains are laying on the floor with no one attached?"

"And why did you let me catch him in the first place if you were going to end up releasing him?"

"I wanted him to know that he crushed my heart into a thousand unrepairable pieces. I wanted to convince him to come back to me and be mine and only mine," Sarah released a tear after she realized what she had done a few moments ago.

"I caught him once and I will not do it again. This time you are on your own and I can only wish you luck. If you honestly love that vampire then don't give up. Remember you can never force someone to love you. Just be careful and don't let yourself crumble."

With that said Dominique left the room and let Sarah think about her words of wisdom.

"She is right this is my fight."

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lily as she adjusted Christopher's position.

"First thing we should do is prop him against this tree. I am starting to get tired of being his support"

They lowered him slighting and let him lean against the tree. They were in a forest somewhere outside of town and far enough from the "torture house." All they could do now is rest and help Christopher gain his strength.

"I think I am going to find a cave or something for us to stay in. The sun is risen and the trees aren't going to help our cover for much long," said Nissa as she walked away.

"Lily?"

She turned away from him and pretended that she didn't hear him.

"I understand that you are upset with me. You have a right to be but I want you to know that Sarah wanted me back."

"I guess we should have left you there then," said Lily with a low tone.

"No, I am glad that you and my sister came to my rescue. What I am trying to say is that I turned her down. I love you and only you, Lily. I hope you feel the same way towards me," said Christopher with a smile forming.

Lily looked at the ring that he had given her a week or so ago. She closed her eyes to remember that glourious night. Lily smiled and felt all the emotions flow into her mind throughout her blood stream.

"I love you too. It just hurt to see Sarah, the girl you had once loved, in your arms. She was so close to you and I guess I got jealous."

Lily turned to face Christopher and didn't realized that he stood on his own two feet. He grabbed her in a tight embrace and planted a sweet, vigorious kiss on Lily's lips. The emotion was mutual and full of a passion only true love can provide. They were truely in love.

"Well...I am..." Nissa was cut off when she saw they were involved with a kiss.

Nissa smiled and sat on a near by boulder. She loved the fact that they were back in each other's arms. She had always loved when her brother showed so much love towardsa girland knew that the same girl showed the exact amount back. To Nissa it was like a fairy tale unfolding infront of her eyes.

They broke the kiss and just stared into one another's eyes.

Christopher turned as he heard a clap from a distance.

"Oh...hello there..." said Chrisopher as he let go of Lily.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment. I came to tell you and Lily that I had found a burrow big enough for the three of us. Shall we go or should I wait until you two are done?"

Lily smiled and blushed a bit as she said, "we should go now before we are found here."

"Well I guess you got your answer Nissa."

The three of them walked to the cave and knew that this was the beginning of something big.

* * *

**Author:  
I felt like I had to make it up to my readers and update with two chapters...enjoy and tell me if I should keep going...I send my eternal love to all of you.**


	16. The Best Die Strong

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_**The Best Die Strong**

Nissa had been the first to wake up from inside the burrow. She let Lily and Christopher gain thier strength and tried not to disturb their sleep. Nissa was now infront of the entrance way and noticed that it had been night. The sky was dark and a perfect disguise for the three to move onward to a safer place. She thought it was kinda of unusual that there had not been any signs of disturbance within their area of the woods.

_I wonder what is going to become of us now? All I know is that I have to stay strong and protect those two. They have a great future to look forward to._

Nissa turned to the sound of brush being stepped on.

"Its only me," whispered Christopher.

"You shouldn't be up yet brother. Is Lily up too?"

"No...I thought she looked to peaceful to awaken just yet. Let her sleep a little while longer."

"It sounds like the two of you are on better terms. So what are we going to do now that we can't go back to town?" said Nissa unaware of what Christopher was going to say.

"I am not really sure but I don't think we should leave town just yet."

"What do you mean by that? We could have been killed back that you know that right?"

"Yes I know...but there is unfinished business there and Lily grew up here. We can't just let her abandon everything she knows," said Christopher as he walked next to Nissa.

"True but this won't be an easy thing to do. We don't know what is going to happen from this point on. I just hope the both of you are going to be okay. What do you think Lily is going to say about this?"

"Nothing..." said a voice from behind them.

"Lily, we thought you were still sleeping," said Christopher as he went to go hug her.

"I was but I heard the two of you talking and I decided to join the conversation."

"So I guess we are off to the town."

"Yes...we are," said Christopher as he checked all of his wounds.

* * *

**In town...**

_I have to think of something to win him over. She doesn't deserve him at all I was his first love not her. I just can't believe that he fell for her. I guess what he said about loving me forever was just a lie. No...I won't believe that. He still loves me I know he does!_

Sarah continued to sit and ponder what had happened with Christopher. She depicted every last detail from word to action and didn't know what to make of it. She seemed to be driving herself crazy over it.

She finally got up from the sidewalk she wandered to in all of her thoughts. Walking along the road she fantasized about what it would be like if she had never rejected his love. Sarah dreamed about the two of them sitting together on a hilltop that rested over the town. She could feel the cold night air hit her face and hear the words of her belover Christopher. It seemed like she could taste every emotion that ran through her head.

_I will get him back...

* * *

_

**Meanwhile...**

The trio had found there way back to the cemetry where Nikolas had been slayed. For now they thought this would be a good place to stir their thoughts into one.

"What exactly are we doing here?" said Nissa still not understanding why her brother had unfinished business.

"You and Lily are here for safety and to know that I will be fine. I am here because I need to finish what I had started. I need to find Sarah..."

"Chr..." Lily's words trailed off at the thought that he wasn't over her and that he needed to know for sure. Nothing but bad thoughts ran through Lily's mind.

Nissa saw the pain and confusion that laid in her eyes. She knew that Christopher was set on finishing whatever he had with Sarah but would he actually give up his love?

"Nissa...stay here with Lily. I will be back and if you need me you know how to reach me."

With those lasts words he hugged Nissa and kissed Lily's forehead.

* * *

**Author:**

**As you can tell...I am back to finish the story that I have started a while ago. Tell me what you think about the beginning of the end. Thanx to the new reviewers that caught my attention and thought I should finish this story. I send my eternal love to all my readers.**


	17. A Fighting Chance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_**A Fighting Chance**

After Christopher had left the cemetry Lily had began to worry about what has become of him.

"He will be fine...I know he will," said Nissa as she motioned her to climb the willow tree.

"Hmmm...something has come over him and I don't think it is a good thing either. I am just worried that he is going to wind up dead...or..."

"Leave you?" questioned Nissa.

"Yea...she was...his first love," Lily had sat down on a limb of the tree and started to tear.

"Key word here is _was. _Past tense..."

Nissa seemed to know that he wouldn't leave Lily. Especially not for Sarah even though he still had feelings for her in a way no one could explain.

They positioned themselves on the limbs so that no one could see them without looking closely. Soon after an hour of Nissa trying to explain her brother's mystical ways, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**On the streets...**

Christopher had wandered around knowing that eventually he will run into Sarah.

_Sarah I know you can hear me. I think we should talk about everything. I need to know a few things._

Within a few mintues, Christopher hears Sarah's heels click-clopping on the pavement. It began to drizzle and you can see the rain being reflected by the moonlight.

"You called for me Christopher," said Sarah walking closer to him. She had somewhat of a smile on her face.

"Yes I did. I need to talk to you about Lily and everything that has been happening. I need to know..."

Christopher was cut off by Sarah's tears. He could see them through the rain that trickled down her face. When he saw her like that he felt like he betrayed her trust and all those emotions he once felt for her came back. He wanted her in a way Lily could never be towards him.

"Sarah...I...I..."

He embraced her in his arms and new that he had to do what was about to come.

"Chr..."

Christopher leaned in a kissed Sarah's water filled lips. Her eyes began to close and accepted this kiss that she was waiting for. The kiss that he had left her with that night long ago. The rain glistened off their bodies and the passion filed the street. The kiss was sweet and everything but innocent. He knew that Lily could no longer be his and that his first love was his true and only one.

Their lips parted and their eyes met. For that moment they felt like two completely different people. The people they once were before each other left. It was that very same moment they had to be with one another.

* * *

**Author:**

**Now is that a twist or what? Heh...hope I didn't make you mad with that one. Everything will be explained within the next chapter or two. I hope you are enjoying the final twists of this long awaited end. I send you my eternal love.**


	18. The End Of All Ends

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Christopher, Nikolas, Sarah, or Nissa. I wish I did because that would be so kewl and I would actually make some new friends._

_

* * *

_**The End Of All Ends**

Off in the distance and covered by darkness was Lily. She had left Nissa in the tree sleeping and decided to find Christopher. She found him alright in the arms of another women, the women she just saw kiss the love of her life. Lily's heart turned black and started to decay right there and then. There was nothing more that she could do...or was there?

Sarah ,still in Christopher's arms, closed her eyes and held him tight. She didn't want this moment to end and all of a sudden she felt a pinch in her side. Sarah looked down and noticed blood was flowing our of her body.

Christopher felt her go limp and propped her against himself.

"What is wrong? What happened?" asked Christopher as he laid her on the street.

"I was hit...with...something..." she said as she fainted.

Christopher looks around frantically trying to find out what is wrong with Sarah. In the distance he sees something being reflected in the distance.

"Lily?"

The figure walks closer toward him and he realized that Lily witnessed everything. He had looked down at Sarah's body in disgrace as he knew what he must do now.

* * *

Lily just stared at his hanging head as if she felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for what he had become and for what was going to happen next. 

"Lily...don't take your anger and your sadness out on Sarah. Undo whatever you did to her and take my life away. I deserve nothing but pain for making your heart turn into shattered glass. You did everything you could to help me and Nissa and this is what I do to you. I no longer deserve to be the one to call you my love or to even speak your name. Do what you want to me just let Sarah go. She has done no wrong except to love me like you have. I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused you," he said as he slowly got to his feet.

Lily tightened the pain in Sarah's side enough for her to let out a scream. Sarah turned over to face Christopher and Lily. Tears we realeased from Sarah's eyes as her thoughts of death have increased.

"Please let her go..." whispered Christopher.

The pain became more excruciating as Lily's fist tightened. Sarah could no longer take the loss of blood and she became lifeless. Christopher looked at the corpse of his first, true, and only love. He knew that he had caused her demise and for that heshould suffer an untimely death.

* * *

Lily walked closer to him until she was an inch away from his face. She tilted his head just enough for him to stare into her eyes. He saw nothing but hurt and suffering.At that moment,Lily's eyesturned blacker then midnight and deeper then an endless pit. Therewas the first time he had ever really felt a person's pain and it hurt him knowing that he caused it.

No words were exchanged but they both knew what they were thinking.

_How could you hurt me like this. I gave you the key to my heart and I opened the window to my soul and in return is nothing but torment. I opened my home to you and helped you escape a death but now I feel like I should have let you rot in the basement. Let you bleed to death like that whore over there. Let you decay 'til you no longer held a place on this earth. Instead I saved you and let you come back here. I should have just left and never returned._

His head slowly sunk back down to the position it was in.

Lily took out a dagger and tore into his flesh. He fell to the ground and down went Lily too. She slit from his right wrist to his shoulder and reapeated it over and over 'til there were 3 lines oozing his life. Lily went to the other wrist and did the same as tears overflowed her face and dropped onto his flesh. His shirt was now a bloody rag that layed beside him. He knew that he deserved this and expressed it through his own tears.

As Lily was finishing his chest and stomach she fell on top of Sarah's corpse.

Christopher turned to his right and saw Nissa holding a gun. Then he looked to his left and saw that Lily was now dead too.

* * *

"Brother are you okay?" yelled Nissa as she ran to her brother's side.

"No...it shouldn't have been this way..." he said as more tears escaped from his body.

"Whatever happened is now over," she said as she tore apart her pants to bandage his arms.

Nissa picked Christopher up from the street and started walking.

"Lets leave this town and find somewhere we can live in peace," said Nissa as she adjusted Chirstopher's position.

The two of them walked towards the newly riseing sun. Christopher had looked back at the loves he once knew. Sarah's eyes still held the pain she was suffering and laid there spiritless. Lily's body was detached from her head leaving a not so pretty sight.

The pain of being in love followed Christopher from one town to the other. What was he suppose to do now? Be alone for all eternity with no one to share his life with? I guess we will never know.

* * *

**Author:  
****Well that is it. The long awaited end of this tale has finally found its was here. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and tell me whether or not I should make another one. Later readers and I send my eternal love.**


End file.
